


Hiding From Your Boyfriend {Dofia}

by RedRidingHoodGirl



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Liv and Maddie
Genre: Descendants: Wicked World, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingHoodGirl/pseuds/RedRidingHoodGirl
Summary: Dove is dating Thomas, but does that stop her from her physical attraction she feels for her best friend?I'll try to write one- shots.





	Hiding From Your Boyfriend {Dofia}

Sofia POV

I'm sleeping over at Dove's apartment tonight. We are having a meeting with the Descendants 2 cast and talking about a lot of things, but specially fanfictions.

"I must admit, I read Mevie fanfics"- Dove says with a sexy smile, while looking at me. I smile her back, blushin a little.

"We already know that" - replies Cameron- "If this wasn't Disney, I think everybody knows what would happen with your characters"

"I wish! Imagine how many little girls would be helped and encouraged by this!! I wish I had this kind of motivation as a kid" says Dove.

Everybody in the room knows she is bisexual. And I must admit that besides being straigth, I sometimes feel attracted to some women. Dove is not an exception at all. I must say it feels dangerous but exciting to be attracted to your best friend. Those opposite feelings of "I don't want to lose her" but "I know she would agree with this" drive me crazy. She has a boyfriend, though.

The night passes by, and the cast leaves one by one. Me and Thomas are the ones who are staying in. Of course, he sleeps with Dove on the same bed while I sleep in the 'guest' room, which is actually mine according to the amounts of time I have stayed in.

I wake up the next morning and go to the kitchen. They are already having breakfast now.

"Good morning, ma' princess"-Dove says while she stands up and gives me a kiss on the cheek. 

"Morning, baby dragon"- I reply with a smile. Yeah, we have pet names that match with our characters.

A suddenly ringtone sounds on.

"Sorry for interrupting your flirting, I must pick up this call, coming back soon"- Thomas says while he leaves the room. 

"How did you sleep, babe?" Dove asks me.

"Like Aurora" - I answer yawning

"Well, you are kinda a seeping beauty"- she smiles- "Hey, remember the other time when you said you wanted to experiment with a girl?"

"Well, I do. But I said it like it's something on my bucket list, doesn't mean I'm up to do it right now or with any girl out there"

"Not any girl. Right, so, what about me?"

"What?" - I spill my coffee on the table- "You have a boyfriend, plus, you're my best friend, Chloe!!"- I say, still shocked by the proposal.

"Aaand? I told you my relatinoship with him is an open one. No chains, no compromise..." 

I don't know what to say, that took me by surprise. I don't know why I'm doubting about this, anyway. I try to avoid looking at her eyes. Those damn pretty green eyes.

"If he asks, just say I had to go" Dove says as she gets under the table.

I suddenly feel how soft hands slowly separate my legs and then, as I am wearing a dress, just slides my panty to one side.

"What are you doing, Dove??!!!"- but I run out of words 'cause she starts touching it. I can't help it, I can't move her away. I'm liking what she is doing.What am I saying? I'm loving it.

Thomas comes back and I freak out.

"What? And where's Dove?"- he asks.

God, thanks God for the long tablecloth. And thanks Dove doesn't even make a sound.

"Oh, she had to go. Don't know where, though" - I try to sound as cool as possible.

"Okay, well I have to go, too. See you again soon" -he gives me a big kiss on my cheek and goes out of the room. 

Thomas and I are really good friends. That makes me feel kind of terrible for being part of the cheating, but if Dove says they don't care about those things, well, I shouldn't, either.

I start feeling Dove down there again, but this time, she is using her tongue. Good God, she starts licking it up and down, giving gentle circles with a finger on my clit. I can't help but grab her hair and pull her even closer to my pussy, if that's even possible.

I can see that she really likes girls, too. She introduces her tongue on me and pulls it in and out. Jesus.

"Chloee" - I moan- "Mmm, shit. You're really good at it, babe"

It seems that comment turns her on even more, so she comes out of under the table, grabs me by my arm, stands me up and turns me back. My back is feeling her boobs being pressed. She is definitely wearing no bra at all.

She grabs my boobs and starts massaging them slowly. One hand keeps working with one of my boobs and the other one starts running down my body until she gets there again. She kisses my neck, without even caring about leaving hickeys.

Damn, she's kissing all of my body. She pushes me against the wall and gives me one of those French kisses that makes you want more. We kiss for a long time, alternating neck and ear kisses. She goes down to my boobs and suck them like a hungry new born baby who wants to drink all the milk. 

"Chloe, you're driving me insane"- I say between hard breathes

"That's the idea, princess" - she says as she keeps going down again until she gets to my (and every woman's) weakness.

She introduces one finger in it and curls it forwards while she licks my clit. Then two... I just hope the neighbours are not home 'cause, God, the noises I'm making.

She finally introduces the third finger and pulls it in and out really hard. I have done oral sex with guys before but this is like 100% more exciting and hotter. God, it is so damn hot doing it with a girl. 

"Stopp!"- I try to say- "I... am... donee" - I finally said out loud. 

Dove takes out her fingers out from my pussy and licks them as she looks at me right into my eyes with a look full of lust. I've just had the best orgasm ever, and the by far the best sexual experience of my life.

Of course, we'll pretend like nothing has ever happen.


End file.
